


Tickle My Fancy

by HisSaviour



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Intimacy, Lace, Lace Panties, Making Love, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisSaviour/pseuds/HisSaviour
Summary: You thought about how blissful it all was. You weren't ashamed.Not. At. All.You hoped that someone could hear you, hear how good you felt. How good The Doctor made you feel.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/You, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/You
Kudos: 64





	Tickle My Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second little ficlet posted here. While my first one, Panic! And Freak Out was more emotional focusing on anxiety this is a new idea where there is much more of an intimate abs sexual relationship with The Doctor.

The Doctor pulled you down as he tackled you on the bed in your shared bedroom in the TARDIS.

You giggled softly as his slender fingers slid over your sides that were covered by your black lace nightgown. With your skin exposed, covered only by your matching black lace bra and underwear, The Doctor found your spot, below your navel and continued to tickle you repeatedly. You squirmed beneath him and gasped for breath, your cheeks reddening.

He made the mistake of stopping his assault which allowed you to sit up, grab his shoulders and flip the both of you over so that you were above him. You straddled his narrow waist, your legs fitting next to his own.

"Are you ticklish?" you wondered curiously, your fingers hovering above his exposed chest.

He was shirtless and wore only his navy blue underwear.

"Not at all." The Doctor gave a toothy grin and wriggled to get comfortable.

You pouted in response, "Too bad."

You leaned down to capture the Time Lord's lips and he sighed against your mouth. His hands rested on your hips and his thumbs rubbed circles on the flesh between your hipbones. You grinded down on him, his mouth falling opening as he felt your wetness soak through your underwear and his briefs. His fingers slipped underneath the black lace underwear to glide over your entrance. 

"Naughty girl. God and you're so wet. All for me." he licked his lips.

You whimpered and craved more of his touch. He growled.

"Let me taste you."

You moved off of him to remove your underwear hastily. As soon as both your legs were on either side of his body he pulled you by the underside of your thighs so that your glistening entrance hovered over his mouth. 

You grabbed a fistful of his chestnut hair and your other hand held the headboard of the bed. He gripped your thighs and pulled you down onto his face. You gasped as you felt his warm wet tongue flick between the lips and gather the juices that pooled inside from your excitement.

His skilled tongue slipped inside slowly, flicking in and out before he sucked gently. Your chest heaved and you let out shaky breaths. Through hooded eyes and through long lashes you looked down. His dark bourbon eyes were dilated and filled with desire. You licked your lips as your own desire dripped down your thighs, waiting for him to taste, to savour.

His voice was husky, "You know how good you taste kitten? Here.."

His slender fingers dove into you and moved at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing you. Your back arched. Your walls clenched around his two fingers. He didn't even warn you.

"Look at you taking both my fingers. You're so good kitten. So good." he encouraged. 

You let out whimpers as his pace became faster, his fingers now pumping in and out of you. The movements made a squelching sound, the wetness from inside you making The Doctor's finger movements easier. It turned you on even more.

You begged.

You weren't sure what for but you were helpless. He took his fingers out of you which were slick with your juices. You pulled his head down by gripping his hair and moved him so that his mouth was where it belonged. His tongue attacked inside of you immediately. He gently nibbled where he could and the sound of your moans and the volume of them becoming more octive encouraged him to dig his nails into your pale thighs.

He pulled you down onto his face and you pulled his head at the right angles you wanted him. You rocked your hips back and forth meeting his tongue's assaults, pushing it further into your depths. You rode his face this way, no fear, no doubts in your mind. Just him, The Doctor. His tongue, the way your nightgown clung to your back and how it rode up your thighs as you rocked. You thought about the way his chestnut tendrils stuck to his forehead and how because of your constant pulling his hair stuck out in all directions.

You thought about how blissful it all was. You weren't ashamed. 

Not. At. All.

You hoped that someone could hear you, hear how good you felt. How good The Doctor made you feel.

His hands slid under your nightgown to cup your ass. This helped immensely. His hands slid to the underside of your thighs again to lift you off his face. His fingers replaced his mouth. You whined at the absense of his warm tongue but moaned as his fingers reached places his tongue never could.

"Come for me. Come all over my fingers. Come for The Doctor, kitten."

His fingers worked inside of you tirelessly till your pleasure crested into orgasm, your mind perfectly encased with him. His free hand rubbed your thigh to soothe you. 

"Good girl. You're such a good girl. My kitten."

He removed his drenched fingers and gestured for you to open your mouth. You did so willingly with no protest. You welcomed the salty yet sweet taste and sucked the juices off his fingers. Your tongue swirled around the lengths and tips of his fingers just enough to get a reaction out of him. Your eyes glistened mischievously as he took his fingers slowly out of your mouth and placed his hand on your hip. With both hands on your hips he slid the edge of your black lace nightgown up your thighs.

You smirked back at him. With ease his fingers curled around the collar of the nightgown and lifted it off your shoulders, allowing it to fall to the bed. 

"You won't be needing that. Or this, remove it or I'll remove it myself." 

His index finger traced patterns, letters and words of a language long lost over the sliver of cleavage that was revealed while you still wore a black lace bra. You reached behind your back and unclasped it, throwing it to the side. With no restrictions besides his own underwear he gripped your hips and flipped you both over so that his body fit in between your open, spread legs. The Doctor's mouth hovered over yours, taunting. His voice was husky as he whispered, the air around you thickening. 

"You should be rewarded kitten. Hmm.. Should Doctor reward you?" 

You were breathless but managed to answer, "Yes, please. Doctor, I've been good."

He leaned down to swiftly seal your lips together before he pulled away uprubtly. You groaned out of frustration as he grinded down on you, his hips moving in figure 8 movements. The friction from his underwear caused you both to bite your lips to suppress your moans. 

You drew blood and he noticed, drawing your lips into his mouth, letting the iron tasting liquid trickle down his throat. He knew immediately what your blood group was. It wasn't the time to tell you but he knew that you were O+. 

It was incoherent but he knew that you gasped his name into his mouth. He backed off of you and got off the bed to quickly maneuver out of his briefs. You watched him the entire time, every movement he made. As he crawled back along your body he kissed up your thighs, your abdomen and kissed your neck that was bared to him as your head fell back. 

As your eyes reopened he made sure you shut them again by flourishing you from within. The air left your lungs and a loud obscene noise followed. The Doctor's eyes were screwed shut, the muscles in his shoulders were tense. His noises merged with yours, a perfect melody of your passion and need for one another. 

After stretching you out, he spread your legs further apart so that he could explore every inch of what you hid from those on Earth. That thought drove him to plunge further into you, waves of pleasure rolling off both of you into the damp filled air. The thought drove him to push further, further, deeper. 

No one had gone there before, the corners of your mind, the center of your being. No one had seen you so free before, hair spread out on the pillow, swollen lips parted and body glistening with sweat as you scream out into the night. 

The Doctor hitched your right leg over his shoulder and simultaneously they indulged in the pleasures that it unfurled. He could move faster. Even faster. He could take you anywhere. They were becoming lost. So gone. Just you. The both of you. You were calling out for her and he returned your cries. You were reaching out for him and he met you.

He found you. 

You placed your leg back down on the bed next to his leg that lay between yours. You tried to sit upright and leaned forward to kiss him once. In a daze he smiled and blinked lazily. You giggled and turned onto your side. 

Your sudden movements made The Doctor fall onto his side, facing you. He turned around so that his back was to you. You draped your arm around his waist and pulled him closer into your chest. 

He scooted downwards so that your chin could rest upon the top of his head but he became restless and changed positions. He faced you, his arms around your waist and his head nuzzled in your chest. You were skin to skin. His body warmth flooded into your pores and you sighed dreamily. You were content. 

The Doctor fell asleep to the beat of your one heart.


End file.
